The present invention relates generally to the field of fire fighting systems, and more specifically to surrogate foam test systems for vehicles having a fire fighting foam distribution system.
Fire fighting vehicles such as Aircraft Rescue Fire Fighting (ARFF) vehicles are specially designed to respond to airport ground emergencies typically involving aircraft. Because such emergencies can occur anywhere on or near airport property, sufficient water and other agents (e.g., foam fire suppressants) must be carried to the emergency site in order to contain a fire and allow for the best possibility of extinguishment.
ARFF vehicles use fire fighting foam systems for extinguishing burning material, such as flammable fuels and liquids. The foam systems utilize water systems to mix and eject foam fire suppressants (e.g., aqueous film forming foam, protein foam, film-forming fluoroprotein foam, alcohol-resistant foam, etc.). Many other types of foam also exist and are likely to be developed. In general, the foam is spread over the surface of a burning material to form a foam “blanket” over the material, which enhances the speed of extinguishment and suppresses volatile vapors and sparks.
Fire fighting foam systems must be tested often to ensure that the systems are operating, and are effective and efficient. Currently, fire fighting guidelines and policies require quarterly and annual AFFF discharge tests on all ARFF vehicles. The foam discharge tests generally verify that the fire fighting foam system of the ARFF is functioning, and ensures that the ARFF's equipment is operational when needed for real-world use. However, during routine testing, significant amounts of AFFF waste water is produced, which can result in environmental damage. Additionally, the toxic foam waste discharged during a test must be contained and transported to a hazardous waste containment facility for treatment, which is a costly process. As an example, a 55 gallon drum of fire fighting foam can range from $500-$1500 USD or more, depending on the particular type of foam.